


Broken Strings

by supersherlockian_pie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Destiel - Freeform, Drunk John Winchester, F/M, M/M, Nerd Dean, Popular Castiel, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersherlockian_pie/pseuds/supersherlockian_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has everything. He's on top of the world, about to start his senior year, and he's the most popular student at his high school. He has the most popular, gorgeous girlfriend, Lisa Braeden. His grades are golden, and his parents are both lawyers. Basically, Castiel has it made.</p>
<p>Dean is shy, he doesn't have that many friends, he just hangs out with his best friends Charlie and Jo all the time. He and his little brother Sam undergo a lot of pressure due to his father's alcoholism, and John abuses the boys. Dean feels obligated to protect Sam, but feels he can't take anymore.</p>
<p>Castiel and Dean meet one day when they're seated together in their English class with an awful teacher. They have an immediate fondness towards each other. How will they effect each other in the months of this stressful senior year?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Strings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so the first chapter is gonna be short and simple, it's basically showing how different Cas and Dean are, and how they spend their last weekend before school starts up again. It's gonna be the slightest bit angsty for Cas and really angsty for Dean.

**"You can't play on broken strings**

**You can't feel anything**

**That your heart don't want to feel."**

_"Broken Strings" - James Morrison & Nelly Furtado_

 

**_Chapter 1_ **

 

 

The speakers boomed to the bass of some dubstep song, causing a vibration in Castiel’s chest as he walked through the front door of his girlfriend Lisa’s house. Red solo cups were pumping in the air to the beat in clenched fists of the young high school students.

The blue pools that were Cas’s eyes scoped the area for any sign of Lisa. To the left, his group of friends, aka the stuck up jocks, were all gathered. Right near them were the cheerleaders, wearing their tank-tops and short-shorts. One of them, Anna, the redhead, also Lisa’s best friend, looked up him and smiled shyly. He gave a small wave in return, then continued looking. The other popular kids were all spread out.

Not seeing Lisa anywhere, Cas shrugged and walked towards his friends. He glanced to his right and saw a couple pinned against a wall making out. He just rolled his eyes and continued walking. Just then, Gordon Walker, Castiel’s best friend, caught sight of him.

“Cas! You made it!” He yelled. He ran to Cas and patted his back.

“Hey, man,” Cas said, allowing his friend to lead him to the rest of them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a bouncy, dark-brown ponytail with two red solo cups headed towards him.

“Hey babe, glad you could come,” Lisa said while handing Cas one of the cups.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he said, leaning in and kissing her. Anna came over putting her arm around Lisa’s shoulders.

“Hey Cas,” she said, trying to raise her voice above the new song starting. She took a sip of her drink, wincing at the bitterness. “Aw, gross. How do you guys drink this?”

“It’s called an acquired taste, Anna,” Cas sighed. Lisa laughed and grabbed his hand.

“C’mon, let’s dance!” she begged.

“Not now Lis, I just got here, I wanna talk to my friends a bit first.” She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Please?” Cas shook his head. He liked Lisa, he really did, but she could be a pain at times. Those times were becoming more and more frequent, and he was beginning to get annoyed.

“Dance with Anna, I’ll be there in a bit.”

“Ugh, fine. Why do you have to be so stubborn?” She said, pulling Anna away.

A few minutes after the girls left, Gordon looked worriedly at Cas.

“If you don’t wanna date her anymore, you don’t have to. It’s not mandatory, Castiel,” he said.

“What are you talking about?” he questioned defensively. “Of course I still want to date her. I can’t want to hang out with my friends?”

“No, no of course you can. It’s just, you don’t seem as into it as you used to.”

“Drop it.”

 

\------

 

Dean pulled his 1967 Impala up to his usual parking spot in front of the apartment complex he lived in with his little brother, Sam, and his drunken father, John. He sighed as he turned the key in the ignition, causing the car to shut off. He opened his door, swung his legs out, and began walking towards the building.

Dean walked up the steps, pulled out the keys and walked down the hallway. When he reached his door, he could already hear John yelling. He jammed his keys in his door, turning them as quick as he could. He needed to protect his younger brother. He adjusted his glasses and pushed the door open.

"Did you do this?! Don't lie to me!" John yelled, bringing his hand back about a foot away from Sam's face, his other hand clutching his shirt. Sam's eyes were filled with fear as he looked at Dean. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked back at his father.

"No! Dad I swear, it was like that when I got home from Jess's!"

Dean ran over to his father and Sam, releasing Sam's shirt from his father's grip.

"Don't you DARE touch my little brother!" he screamed. "YOU did that," Dean said, pointing to the vase his father had broken while he was intoxicated earlier that day."You probably just blacked out again, like always."

The fist that John originally had pointed at Sam descended onto Dean's cheek, knocking his glasses across the floor. Dean's hand immediately reached up to cup his face.

"Stop, Dad, you're scaring me!" Sam cried, his voice trembling.

"Get the hell out, go lay down or something. Don't come out until you're sober, I can't stand you like this," Dean said, staring his father in the eyes.

"Don't talk to me like that," John demanded.

"Dad. Go."

"You know what? Screw you. Both of you," John said as he turned and left the room, collapsing onto his bed.

Dean turned and looked at his little brother, fear still shaking him. He quickly walked over and gathered him into his arms. Sam stuffed his face in Dean's chest to muffle his sobs.

"It's okay, Sam. We're gonna be okay. One day we'll be out of here, I promise. Okay?" Dean spoke with a softness to his voice. "Hey, Sammy, look at me. We're gonna be okay."

"I know. I'm just so scared," Sam trembled.

"It's okay," Dean replied, pulling him back into a hug. "C'mon, get washed up and ready for bed, alright?" Sam sniffled before nodding and headed toward his room.

Dean walked across the room, eyes squinting so he could find his glasses. He picked them up and settled them on his face, noticing a slight crack in them. He sighed and walked to his room and changed into boxers, then walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Dean thought about everything that had happened that night, and started to shake himself. He wasn't allowing himself to cry, not when Sam was only a few rooms over. He needed to be the strong one. He needed to protect Sam as best as he could. As Dean put away his toothbrush, he caught sight of his razor. He looked down at his wrists, and saw his old scars. He thought about how bad his life had been before John was a drunk, right when Mary, his mother, first died. They were all a mess. She had died in a tragic house fire. Dean continued to think, and think, and think, when finally he just grabbed the razor and headed back towards his room. Finally, he grabbed his phone, his headphones, plugged everything in, and let the blood drip from his wrists onto his lap.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the angst already... Next chapter will start the interactions between Cas and Dean :) I'll try to upload as much as possible, but I'm busy so it could take a while before I do. Hope you enjoy! Peace out bitches!!  
> (Leave any suggestions in comments!)


End file.
